


A new year with you

by minervra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervra/pseuds/minervra
Summary: Luna and Ginny attend a New Year's party and Ginny decides it's time to show the world that she has a gorgeous girlfriend.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 28





	A new year with you

They were already running late. Blonde hair was flowing around from one direction to the other because the body it was attached to was hastily running around and picking up things, putting them in a handbag. Ginny stood in the doorframe shaking her head at the scene in front of her. When she had arrived at Luna’s place she had been five minutes late already but Luna had opened the door in her Pyjamas. She had pressed a soft kiss to Ginny’s mouth and apologized for not being ready yet. “Give me two minutes and I’ll be there”, she had said. It’s been ten minutes since then.  
At least Luna wasn’t wearing her Pyjamas anymore but a beautiful cream colored dress that was flowing around with her movements. Ginny’s eyes followed her around the room and she couldn’t help but think about how lucky she was that this wonderful woman was her girlfriend. She certainly wouldn’t mind watching Luna for hours – when they didn’t have a party coming up they were going to be late for. “Are you ready, dear?”, Ginny asked smiling when Luna turned around to face her. “Yes, in a second. Could you close the zipper for me?” She walked over to the doorframe Ginny was leaning against and gathered up her long, wavy hair so it wouldn’t get tangled in the zipper. Ginny closed the back of the dress and let her fingers trace down spine which made Luna shiver. She heard her giggle when she placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s neck. Luna let down her hair and tilted her head so she could see Ginny’s face. “How are you feeling about tonight?”, she asked softly. Luna knew that tonight wasn’t going to be easy for Ginny, that she had been dreading the event for the past weeks leading up to the party. But they had talked about it several times and each time both of them came to the same conclusion. It was about time that they went out of their hiding. Usually, Ginny wasn’t the one to worry about things easily but with this it was hard for her to be as careless as Luna. It was still new to her and she needed time to process everything and take it a bit slower than the blonde witch. Still, she was sure about this. She needed and wanted to make the first step, which meant going to the New Year’s party with Luna as her girlfriend. The next step would include telling her parents, but one thing at a time. “I’m fine, it will be great”, Ginny said quietly and Luna suspected it was meant to reassure herself. The blonde gave her a little peck on the lips. “Then let’s go!”

A few moments later the two women apparated to the destination where the New Year’s party took place. It was a gorgeous little house in the suburbs of London. The Christmas decoration was still up in the front yard and some people could be seen through the kitchen window. Ginny and Luna walked up the short pathway to the door. “Ready?”, Luna asked. “Ready”, Ginny answered with a nod and rang the doorbell. Luna took her girlfriend’s hand into hers and squeezed it lightly giving Ginny a reassuring smile. After a few seconds the door in front of them opened and Padma greeted them happily. “It’s so great you could make it! Hello, come on in!”, she said and stepped aside to let them into the hallway, “Thanks for inviting us, Padma”, Luna said kindly and gave her a hug. “Just go through to the living room. Drinks are in the kitchen”, Padma told them and pointed the way through the small hallway. Ginny and Luna made their way to the other guests that were already there. They saw Padma’s sister Parvati standing in a group with Cho, Harry and Ron. Luna tugged Ginny on her arm and went over to the others. “Hello everyone!”, she said excitedly and greeted everyone with a hug. Ginny went over to her brother. They didn’t see each other often these days. Ron and Padma had told their families during their Christmas celebration at the Burrow that they were expecting their first child and they were already caught up in all the preparations. At that point Ginny had wished that Luna had been by her side, but she also knew that it would have been the wrong time to tell her family about their relationship. Firstly, because she didn’t want to steal the spotlight from Ron and Padma who had been so excited about the news. She knew that they both wanted many children and she was happy for them, too. And secondly, her parents had been so excited when they had heard the news and Ginny didn’t want to spoil the moment by telling them: “Hey, I’m in a relationship with another woman!” Ginny wasn’t even sure this party was a good moment to do that, but she did agree with Luna that they can’t hide their relationship forever and that there was a need for being a couple in public. “What’s up?”, Ron asked and Ginny realized that she was staring into thin air and not following the conversation. “Oh, sorry. What did you say?” She shook her head slightly to make her focus again.  
“I asked if you came her with Luna.”  
“Yes! Yes, we…eh…came here together.”  
“Alright”, was everything that Ron said at that but he gave her a questioning look.  
Ginny could’ve told him right then and there but she didn’t know how to phrase it and before she could think about it another person walked over to their little group. She recognized her brother’s best friend immediately. “Hello”, Hermione said, “it’s so great to see you all again!” She was grinning broadly and everyone started to talk about how everyone had been and what everyone was doing. Luna was talking excitedly about what she had planned next for the Quibbler and Ginny had to smile at her enthusiasm. But she knew she was the same when she talked about Quidditch. Especially, when she discussed all the details from the last match with Harry.  
Later that night, after the delicious dinner Padma had prepared with her sister’s help, everyone was happily sitting around the table chatting away or listening to Ron’s jokes. Ginny had to laugh, too, even though she used to think that her older brother was embarrassing. Now she liked to see him so happy and content, one hand holding Padma’s while he used the other to emphasize what he was saying. Ginny felt a hand on her thigh under the table and turned her head to look at Luna. She gave her a look that silently asked: “Are you alright?”. Ginny placed her own hand over Luna’s and squeezed it reassuringly as if to say: “I’m fine.”  
Then it was only a few minutes until midnight and champagne and alcohol-free drinks were opened and spread amongst the guests as everyone gathered in the backyard to watch the fireworks once it was midnight. Luna stood close to Ginny and leaned against her shoulder. Ginny put an arm around her and pulled her close. Holding the blonde woman so close to her felt so natural as if they had never done otherwise. At ten seconds to midnight everyone started counting down.

Ten. Luna shuffled her head against Ginny’s upper arm. Nine. She looked down at her girlfriend and saw bright eyes and a happy smile looking back up at her. Eight. Ginny looked around and saw other couples holding hands or hugging as well. Seven. The others stood in groups and counted down excitedly. Six. No one seemed to notice the ginger and the blonde woman pressing their bodies against each other’s. Five. And suddenly Ginny couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted her. Four. She didn't even care about what her friends might think of her or what her family would say. Three. That wasn't true. She still wanted them to accept her and Luna. Two. But she was ready to tell the world. One. She was ready to tell the world that she loved Luna Lovegood. Zero. Ginny lifted Luna’s head and looked her in the eyes. "I love you", she whispered. And with that she kissed her deeply.


End file.
